Forget Me Not
by Vampi Gal
Summary: A dazed and confused Claire ends up in L.A. with no memory what so ever. She meet the AI and they try to help her remember everything. Will she and why do all these demons and vampires keep trying to kill her? Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**A dazed and confused Claire ends up in L.A. With no memory. Will the Angel Investigations be able to figure out what happened to her or why a bunch of demons and odd looking vampires keep attacking her? Will Claire remember or just become the AI newest addition? Set during season 3 of Angel (before Darla came).**

**

* * *

**A young girl, with long brown hair and warm hazel eyes, walked around the streets of what she was told was L.A. Her memory was blank and she could barely even remember her name.

"Clara...Chastity...Clarissa no that's not it" she said to her self

She looked down at the same symbol that had been drawn on her hand by somebody, she just couldn't remember who. It was a simple looking thing. A circle, an L shape below that and something that resembled what was on the flying things around her. Birds right?

"Maybe it's a bird?" she thought

The people around her looked at her sympatetic and worried. Some of them asked her if she was ok, she just lied and said she was fine. She would ask some of them what the drawing on her hand was, but they'd just laugh at her. It was only till she asked for the 600th time that she was given an answer.

"Silly girl..it's an Angel. I think it's the symbol of that...hmm what was it called again...oh yeah Angel Investagations" a man told her

"Where is it?" she asked

"Sorry, can't help you there" the man answered

"Oh! Oh, ok" she told him and began to walk back down the street

"Hey" she turned around "I think it's at a big Hotel. The Hyperion Hotel"

"Thank you" she thanked before muttering to herself once she'd turned around the corner "Where's the Hyperion Hotel"

The rest of the time she just muttered names beginning with C to try to remember her name. All she knew was that it began with a C. Soon she hadn't even realized it was the evening.

"Clare no...Cheryl...no...Circe hmm...maybe on that one" she told herself

She didn't realize someone was blocking her path up ahead, cause she was too busy trying to remember her own name. She went straight into the person. They were big, possibly a man, and very muscular. Claire fell onto her butt on the concrete floor and rubbed her head. She looked up and saw a group of people looking down at her. Two girls and three men.

"Hey you ok?" one of them, possibly the one she bumped into asked

"Yeah, s-s-sorry. My bad" the girl stood up quickly keeping her hands in front of her

"No, it's ok" he reasured her

She noticed that he had a pair of dark brown eyes and spike brown hair.

"Angel, she was the one who bumped into you" one of the girls said

"Cordy, it's ok" the guy, Angel, told the girl, Cordy, before turning back to the girl "You ok? You look lost"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just looking for this place..." the girl hesitated when she tried to remember what it was called "Damn it what was it called?"

"Do you remember anything about it?" Cordy asked

"No...but I drew it on my hand" the girl answered

She pulled up her sleeve to show them the drawing of the angel on her wrist.

"Angel, that's _are _symbol" Cordy whispered to Angel

"That's Angel Investigations" the other girl said bubbly. She had a hint of a Texan accent.

"That's us Fred" one of the other guy, a tall man with dark skin, told her

"Oh yeah, right" the girl, Fred, blushed embarrassed

"Who's called Fred?" the girl asked, the other girl Cordy let out a laugh

"Oh, actually it's short for Winifred" Fred told her

"Well, how 'bout we get you inside and and try to figure out what happened to you" the last of the men told her. He had a British accent by the sound of it

They lead her into a large building that looked like a hotel and over to a round red couch. The girl sat down on the couch.

"So what's your name?" the guy with the British accent asked

"Um..." the girl hesitated "Uh..how do I say this...I don't remember it...well really anything"

They all looked at her.

"Well, this is going to be harder then we thought" the British accent guy said to the others


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok, well introduce are selves to you for now. I'm Wesley" the British accent guy said

"Gunn" the dark skinned guy told

"Cordelia" Cordy said

"Fred" the texan Fred said

"Angel" Angel told her

"I'm...damn it" the girl cursed

"Ok, no memory on a name" Cordelia said clasping her hands together

"Well, I know it starts with a C" the girl said

"Well, till you remember your name we'll call you-" Cordelia started

"Clarity" Angel inturrupt

"I'm sorry?" Cordy asked

"Clarity...it was the name Kathy wanted to call her daughter" Angel answered looking at the ground

"Oh Angel.." Cordy said

There was a silence in the room and the girl couldn't really understand why, but she ended up breaking the silence as well.

"I like it" she told him

Angel looked up at her and she smiled.

"Well Clarity what was the last thing you remember?" Fred asked

"I guess waking up in an ally on the outskirts of town" Clarity answered rubbing her neck

Angel noticed something on her neck, he then realized that there was a smell of dried blood. Human blood. He rushed toward Clarity's neck and moved the hair away from her neck. Revealing a healing bite wound. Different from the wounds he had seen. There was dried blood all the way down her neck.

"Jesus" Cordelia said

"Cordy get some cloths and water" Angel ordered "Fred go help her"

Fred and Cordelia took off towards and office room as Wesley went to look in the books and try to find anything. Cordy returned with a bowl of water and Fred came with a small towel. Angel stepped back to let them clean up Clarity's neck and just in case the wound re opened.

"Why didn't you notice it earlier?" Gunn asked

"Her hair was loose and covering the wound, also the blood had dried and the wound was healing itself. I didn't smell it till she moved her hair away from her neck" Angel answered before turning and yelling "Wesley anything?"

"Not yet" Wesley answered

"There all done" Cordelia told Clarity

Fred put the towel in the bowl, that was a little pink from the blood, and took them away whilst Cordy put a bandage on Clarity's neck, over the wound.

"Thanks" Clarity thanked

"No problem" Cordy told her

Angel brought everyone away from Claire and they began to talk. Wesley said that she may have amnesia and hit her head when the vampire bit her.

"Is she a vampire?" Gunn asked taking a look back at Clarity

"No, I would smell it if she was" Angel answered

"We should tell her about you know...the vampires" Fred stated

"Fred's right. We might lose trust in Clarity if we don't" Wesley told them

"Ok, we'll tell her" Angel said and turned around to find the door wide open and Clarity gone "We just need to find her first"

Cordelia sighed "I'll call Lorne"

* * *

"Yeah, she's got long brown hair, hazel eyes and she looked very very lost...yeah call if you see her. Just don't freak her out..well she doesn't know about demons" Cordy sighed "I wasn't trying to make you upset...yes I'm sorry...will you just please keep a look out for her?...yes ok. Bye" Cordy said and hung up

"Anything?" Angel asked

"He'll call if he sees her" Cordy answered

"She couldn't have gotten far" Wesley stated

"Yeah, but she's got that am-ana-" Gunn started

"Amnesia" Fred corrected

"Yeah that" Gunn said

"I'll go looking for her" Angel told them

"Looking for who?" Clarity's voice asked behind them

They all turned to find Clarity looking at them from the steps by the door. She had two grocery bags in her hands and she looked at them. They all looked back at her shocked.

"What?" she asked

"Where were you?" Cordy asked

"I went to get groceries. I remembered I can make tacos" Clarity answered "I don't know if I make them good or bad"

Angel, Wesley and Cordy exchanged glances.

"How 'bout I show you where the kitchen is and you make them" Cordelia said as she took Clarity away towards the kitchen

"I'll keep an eye on her down there" she told them

* * *

"Man these are really good" Gunn said with a mouth full of Clarity's taco

"I forgot how good they taste" Fred said

"Angel you want one?" Clarity asked

"No I'm fine" Angel said looking a little upset that he couldn't eat but only smell the delicious smell of the tacos

"You sure?" Clarity asked

"Yeah, fine. I ate earlier" Angel reassured her

"Here eat" Cordy handed him one

"Cordy you know I-" Angel started

"I put a little pigs blood in the meat. I don't know if you can eat it still, but we have to make you seem human till we tell Clarity" Cordelia whispered

"Oh, thanks" Angel thanked her

"Anytime" Cordy said


End file.
